


Saga of the Wor(l)ds: the Companion Guide

by Storycollector



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Not a Story, not prose, sort of manual to my fan stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storycollector/pseuds/Storycollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not prose. This is a manual to my fan short stories and fan novels that have to do with the ideas that the fictional characters are real they only happen to live in their own world.<br/>Focus is mainly on the fandom Ever After High but the stories may feature characters from Monster High, Narnia, mythology, Bible and just about anything...<br/>It serves for both sides (me as author and you as reader) to keep track on the plot, the setting etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stories in the Saga of the Wor(l)ds series

This chapter will be updated as more stories will be finished, be in the process of being written or will be put on hold. 

FINISHED STORIES:  
\- short stories: Brother's reverie, Apple like no other, Akasha's treasure,  
\- longer stories with more than one chapter: Freedomers and the new semester, Mephistozeldes

STORIES IN PROGRESS:  
EAH: Legend of Zelda, The Ballad of Tin soldier and Paper ballerina, Hextravaganza, Wonderlust, Come with the Wind, Match made in Twilight Zone

STORIES ON HOLD:  
The Quill Chronicles, The Good, the Bad and the Quilly, What could have been


	2. Chapter 2

LIST OF CHARACTERS THAT APPEARED IN THE STORIES:

The Headmasters of Ever After High:  
Milton Grimm  
Giles Grimm  
Zelda Tolkien (headmistress-in-training) - OC

Other Quills:  
Jane/Laura - OC  
Charlotte/Beatrice - OC

Students:  
1st year = Freedom year  
Cecilia Origami - OC  
Brandon Soldier - OC  
Ingrid Chief - OC  
Clara Lear  
Shane/Shayna Nottingham - OC  
Jonathan Lionheart - OC

2nd year = Legacy year (starting 'Come with the wind' they are 3rd graders)  
Apple White  
Raven Queen  
Cerise Hood  
Madeline Hatter  
Briar Beauty  
Kitty Cheshire  
Lizzie Hearts  
Rosabella Beauty

 

Teachers:  
Baba Yaga  
Badwolf

Others:  
Mrs. Trollsworth  
the Mad Hatter  
Proper Ella - OC  
Cindy Ella - OC


	3. The Storyverse

The Storyverse  
(fictional world, fictional realm, dimension of genre people, stories)

This is the place where the stories begin, happen and eventually end. Some are repeated, some fade out. Different genres often mean different races, life expectancy, level of magic and technology but also different flow of time. With genreworlds like fairytales where the time flows slightly quicker than on Earth and others where the time stands completely still. The fictional inhabitants are main and minor characters, from legendary heroes to canonfodder mooks, and also narrators.

It was born when the first humans started telling each other first stories. The oldest stories belonged to myths and they tell about ancient natural deities no one believes in anymore.

Every story needs at least one human being, who knows the title, plot and characters, in order to survive. The more people know and like the story, the better. When the story begins to lose its audience, it starts fading and eventually fades away forever the moment the last member of the audience has died.


	4. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important dates in the history of the Ever After High and stories in general.

356 BC – Alexandros was born, Miltiades was born  
355 - Aigidion was born  
340 – Miltiades and Aigidion share their secret with Alexandros. The prince hears the prophecy.  
336 – Alexandros becomes the basileus of Macedonia.  
334 – The conquest of the Persian empire begins.  
x  
x  
x

331 – April: Alexandros founded the city Alexandria in Egypt. The building of the Great Library starts (in both worlds).  
\- October: The conquest of the Persian empire ends with one last battle. Alexandros the Great wins  
x  
x  
x  
year 0 x x x 

1812 - The German scholars and linguists - Proffesors Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm- publish the first version of their book Kinder und Hausmaerchen.  
\- In the Land of Ever After the school Ever After High is founded by the Grimm Brothers (Miltiades/Milton and Aigidion/Giles). They serve as headmasters since that date.

  
1814 - In the Land of Terror the school Monster High is founded with the help of the Grimm Brothers.  
x  
x  
x  
2012 - The 200th anniversary of founding of the Ever After High. The day of the great falling out of the Grimm Brothers. Giles is cursed by his brother. Milton leads the school alone.


	5. About Ever After High

Founded in 1812. It's the oldest high school founded in fictional realms. It welcomes children of fairy tale, nursery rhyme, folk tale and some drama or novel characters. It's for students of all moral alingments and races, the only limiting factor is that the source of origin must have impact on children in the real world.

The education lasts four years and is preceeded by a spellementary or other form of schooling. The years have special names to indicate what will be the main content of curriculum be. According to these names the students don't refer to each other as: freshmen, sophomores, junior or senior. Choosing titles like freedomer, pledger, duter and sequel instead. Alumnis are called prequels especially if they come from previous generation.

I. Freedom year – student chooses subjects after his/her/their preferences

II. Legacy year – student’s subjects are chosen by the staff according to the role he’s destined for, but a pupil is allowed to join as many clubs as one is able to attend

III. Duty year – same as in LY

IV. Future year – same as in LY

The school has a Student council led by Student council president. There are currently two SCPs - Apple White and Madeline Hatter.

Each year has an elected representative: Holly O'Hair for the freedomers and Ashlynn Ella for the pledgers

The school was founded by the brothers Grimm who work as co-headmasters. In 2015 they were joined by headmistress-in-training Zelda Tolkien*.


	6. Education in Land of Ever After

The education has two levels. The first level is compulsory for all residents of of the Land of Ever After and the fairy tale realm. There are many spellementary schools that provide most basic education. The second level is for those that have important roles in their tales - for main characters (heroic and villainous alike) and minor characters (sidekicks, henchmen but also neutral parties who happen to still have impact on the story). A commoner with a minor story role has still more prestige and power than a Lineless. 

The school with the best reputation is the Ever After High. The Land of Ever After is connected with all lands in the fairy tale realm and it is here where the sons and daughters of the most famous fairy tales, nursery rhymes and other stories receive their education. There are many story lands and so there is a number of high schools but Ever After High is still considered as the best.


	7. The Student Council and its members

**The Student Council**  
\- is a body consisted solely of students  
\- however a teacher/s or a Headmaster/s may be invited to their meeting  
\- they are the voice of the whole student body of the EAH  
\- one student can hold only one position  
\- lead by a student council president (or two co-presidents)  
\- one Treasurer, four Student Representatives each for every year (the students are allowed to elect one Assistant Representative to their main Student Representative)  
\- one Scribe responsible for writing down what was discussed on the meeting of the SC  
\- one Royal Representative and one Rebel Representative (these functions were added after the birth of the Rebel movement led by Raven Queen) 

In 2014 the Student Council's members were:  
-Apple White was SCP since 2013 her freshman year, in 2014 she was joined by Madeline Hatter, since then those two are Student Council Co-presidents  
\- Briar Beauty is the Treasurer  
\- Ashlynn Ella and Holly O'Hair are Student Representatives


	8. Chapter 8

Places: 

Apart from Wonderland, Neverland, OZ, Narnia and the Southern meadow there are more worlds anchored to the Land of Ever After with portals leading both ways. (The exception being Wonderland with its portals sealed shut because of the curse of the Evil Queen). 

 

The Bard's Hills - the region where characters from Shakespeare's plays live  
Moliéreville - ditto for Moliére's plays  
Hoffmanstal - ditto for Hoffman's works  
Tchaikovskygrad - Tchaikovsky's ballet characters reside here  
Coleridge Shore - with a town named Ancient Mariner's Harbour  
region Scales with the Capital city St.Georgetown

 

Hoodian England and Arthurian Brittain  
= two identically shaped islands with different monarchs and culture due to belonging to different tales

Seven Mountains, Seven Rivers, Land of Faraway, Fantasia etc. - regions where fairy tale and nursery rhymes characters live 

Beyond Sevens = another fairy tale housing areas  
Pencilvania = the same  
\- the previously mentioned areas are divided into a large number of smaller kingdoms and districts like for example:  
* Atramento - town for fairy talers

Silly Song Valley - a place where a lot of wizards, mages and technomancers live, you can find Zeldanopticon here

* Zeldanopticon = institute for research of sciences and magic, founded by Zelda Tolkien

Fearia/Realm of fairies - place where the fairies, pixies, sprites and everything else live, there are very few portals as the fairies prefer to live in solitude


	9. Influences, Shout outs and References

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The canon material itself is full of references to fairy tales, myths, folk tales and children book lore. My AU fanfictions are the same. With the difference that you can find references to classic literature, fantasy, sci-fi and real world history as well.

List of references (incomplete as many of the fics aren't finished yet)

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star  
Bible - Old and New testament  
Greek mythology  
Anderson's The Steadfast Tin Soldier  
Georgie Porgie  
The Ants go marching down  
Southern meadow/Sunnanaeng  
The Hobbit  
The Lord of the rings  
the life and deeds of Alexander the Great


	10. About the EAH castle

The palace which serves as school is a bit bigger on the inside than on the outside. It’s using the laws of fiction to its fullest. But the difference isn’s as big as for example with a certain telephone box that doubles as spacy space ship or a black hut with rooms that stretch into infinity. Though there is definitely more rooms and are bigger than would be possible in real life castles. Even the Monster high doesn’t warp the physical laws so much and is far more realistically build. 

Both schools have wide underground space. The catacombs are used as storage. Ever After High has two libraries. The official one is above the ground but there is one unofficial extra one with older, less used books and materials. The unofficial library is called the Vault of lost stories. There is also a room for lost and found things. 

Every headmaster has his (or her) own office. Milton’s is the largest, decorated with paintings and framed photos and taxidermies it looks almost as a gallery. One wall was exchanged for a large window. When he sits behind his desk, the window is right behind his back. Next to the side with the window is a wall with a fireplace. 

Giles’s is full of books. It’s not small but there are so many bookshelves and bookpiles that it seems narrower than it actually is. 

Zelda has an office that is wider than longer. Her office is significantly smaller than Milton’s but she too has one big window where a wall would be. It’s a French window leading to a small balcony. The room is decorated rather humbly. Not many things hang on the walls but there are big pieces of furniture. A massive wooden writing desk to do all the mundane paperwork on and big sofa to nap on whenever Zelda feels like it. Not that the walls are completely barren though. Behind Zelda’s back (when she sits at her big desk) is a shelf with pretty paperweights, minerals and gemstones. One such shelf is also placed on the wall opposite of the French window. 

Speaking of headmasters they don’t have only offices in the main building. They live in the school so they have their own bedrooms and living rooms in the school. Those rooms are private and a student would have to be personally invited to be allowed to come inside. 

The headmasters have one trusty secretary and assistant. Mrs. Moorhilde Trollsworth has her own office which serves as a sort of antechamber to Milton Grimm’s office. The office stores files and documents about the students, the school’s funds and other important information. It may seem that Mrs. Trollsworth is loyal only towards Milton but that would be a false assumption. She cares about all headmasters, though she didn’t free Giles on her own, nor has she told anyone about the severe fallout between the Headmasters. Still she’s happy that the two brothers have reconciled and sees Zelda as good addition to the team because under her strict appearance is a kind heart.


	11. The Land of Terror regions and towns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Land of Terror is the name I'm using in my fanfictions for the world Monster High is in. It means the land of fear.

The land of terror regions and towns:  
Boogaria  
Boogeymia  
Goremany  
Salem  
Scaris  
Montenecro  
Doombai  
Fangladesh


	12. Why Quills?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Quills aka Why did I bother with creating a fictional species of supernatural beings for a mere fanfiction?

There are several reasons.

One of them is the fact that I'm simply a person with overactive imagination who likes to come up with new things like animals, superpowers etc.

Secondly I like if my stories make sense. Metaphorical is as good as natural or logical, art after all does allow for some stretching of the reality fabric. And if the canon material doesn't make sense enough, my mind jumps gleefully in to fill the necessary gaps. Like in this case.

The EAH-verse is based on stories. There are Characters, there are Narrators and the Characters are more or less aware of the fact that they are stories and that somewhere are Readers who know their stories. Heck, in the third Shannon Hale book Maddie breaks the fourth wall and speaks to the Readers=us directly. Then there are the headmasters - brothers Milton Grimm and Giles Grimm. They aren't named after any characters nor story role. They are clearly a reference to the famous fairy tale Authors (to be fair Grimms were folk tale collectors not authors, they revised the tales they collected though). 

Before any official book or webisode was out, mattel launched the official Ever After High website. Late comers probably don't know but there used to be some cards giving some information about characters (date of birth, favorite food, personal motto etc.) or places like the school's cafeteria or the Village of Book end. 

http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/everafterhigh/images/9/93/Card_-_SEEAH.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130727154433

Here on this card focusing on the school's entrance we see that the school was founded in 1812. Sounds nicely at first. I mean neat shout out to the first published version of 'Die Kinder und Hausmaerchen'/Tales of Brothers Grimm. But then it gets odd. It's stated that the school is being run and was established by the brothers Milton and Giles Grimm. Those two obviously aren't the original Brothers Grimm. Jacob and Wilhelm were completely normal humans and although they reached statuses of proffesors they were active on universities, not high schools. Also they were German. Milton and Giles are _English_ names. 

When the first edition of 'Kinder- und Hausmaerchen' came out Jacob was 27 and Wilhelm was 26 so eventhough they could have theoretically have children at this point, their offspring would have been little children by 1812. Definitely not fit to found any schools. Also why would linguists so focused on preserving traditional German culture and protecting it from the outside influence (Napoleon's conquest) give their children English sounding names?! 

Also Wilhelm's oldest (surviving into adulthood) son Hermann Friedrich Grimm was born in 1828 so there's no way it could have been him. According to the card the school already existed for 16 years when he was born. 

Of course outlandish theories could be that the Brothers were cloned or Jacob had secret lover and children that moved to the realm of stories therefore exist no records about their existence for example or that Jacob Grimm (Wilhelm's firstborn) lived longer than few months and moved to fairy tale land to settle down and have family and the school was founded later etc., etc. Well, I'll leave it to other fan fic writers I don't have to hog ALL possible plot ideas. 

I chose a different path. As they say, no hex like an overhex so I decided to just make a whole new species that would function as mediators between the world of the Authors and Readers, as in our reality, and the world of stories, Characters, Narrators.

I named them the Quills since it's an equipment for writing and gave them some special abilities like being able to teleport from one world to another or to sense the souls of others and mainly other Quills. Those were inspired by the canon. The teleport: in the Tale of two tales - Apple's story headmaster Grimm talks to Apple and then suddenly disappears. Or when he comes into a teachers' lounge room the lights shine brighter (HALE, Shannon, The Storybook of Legends.) that hints on some Fisherkingly power that lets them influence the world around them. 

The Ever After High-verse is confusing if said nicely. Some would say it's a jumbled mess that depends mainly on the gorgeous dolls, pretty graphics and stunning animation and fame of some stories and the love people have for fairy tales and stories in general. There's many authors and although there are some plot points that were foreshadowed and actually resolved, there are also many instances where the different sources contradict each other and some plots seemed to be abandoned whereas random one time jokes get reused later. I still love it: Dearly because I'm a hopeless literature nerd and Ever After High fandom is great sandbox for cultivating really creative ideas. You know a fan of EAH can write almost anything without the fandom breaking into a flame war. The EAH-verse being what it is a fan (artist/writer) has a great freedom.


	13. Zelda’s current storyline in chronological order

\- aka stories dealing with the present not past (not future either) and featuring Zelda (more or less) 

1\. Legend of Zelda (Work in Progress)  
2\. Akasha’s treasure (finished)  
2.5 The Good, the Bad and the Quilly (those aren’t time specific, it doesn’t matter in what order you read them)  
3\. Freedomers and the new semester (finished)  
4\. Mephistozeldes (finished)  
5\. Hextravaganza (Work in Progress)  
6\. Wonderlust (Work in Progress)  
7\. A Wish granted  
8\. Come with the Wind (Work in Progress)   
9\. The Match made in Twilight Zone (Work in Progress)


End file.
